Hidan no Aria - Tập 2 - Viên đạn cuối: Ai đã đánh đòn kết thúc?
'VIÊN ĐẠN CUỐI: AI ĐÃ ĐÁNH ĐÒN KẾT THÚC?' “Tôi muốn cảm ơn một người…” Với giọng hát trầm tĩnh của Shiranui, và tiếng đàn ghi ta của tôi, lễ bế mạc Adseard, Aru=Kata, đă bắt đầu. Trước đó, trong nhà kho dưới lòng đất, tôi, đă một lần nữa rơi vào chế độ cuồng chiến ở trước mặt Shirayuki và Aria, giống như việc tôi bị bắt buộc phải chơi ghi ta vậy. Cảm giác như bị thúc ép trong chính âm thanh đó. Aaa ...Làm thế nào mà tôi có thể nói ra những lời đó… Cái gì mà ‘Cậu đừng bao giờ biến mất khỏi mình nữa nhé , Shirayuki.’? Và còn Aria nữa, có phải như tôi nói một số thứ mà tôi không bao giờ có thể sửa lại? Làm thế nào mà tôi có thể nói ‘miễn là tôi còn sống’. Khi tôi nhớ lại những điều này…Tôi đă chỉ muốn đi tự tử. Nếu chỉ có vậy, ít nhất thì tôi cũng có thể đổ lỗi cho hoàn cảnh… Nhưng trước mặt Aria và Shirayuki, tôi đă khám phá ra sự ngụy trang của Jeanne, nhanh chóng tìm ra cách ứng đối, và tôi còn tay không đoạt kiếm của cô ấy… Ngay từ đầu tôi không định làm như vậy, nhưng những hành động đó vẫn quá ấn tượng. Với điều đó, tôi lại tạo thêm lý do khiến cho Shirayuki và Aria hiểu lầm khả năng của tôi. Sau tai nạn đó, tôi bị ngập chìm trong những lời khen ngợi kiểu như “Nếu cố gắng, ngươi có thể làm được mọi chuyện”. “Kin-chan thật sự rất tuyệt vời”, vân vân… Chúng khiến tôi đau đớn mỗi khi nghĩ về điều đó. Và với chuyện đó, sự nghi ngờ của Aria về việc tôi sẽ hành đồng khi bị dồn ép vào chân tường đă được xác nhận… trong đầu cô ấy .Và, điều đó càng rõ ràng hơn ở trong những tình cảnh khó khăn với những viên đạn bay khắp nơi, và các cuộc đấu kiếm. "Who shoot the flash..." Thực sự, trường trung học Butei đă… quá keo kiệt với ngân sách, liệu ngân sách có thực sự quá eo hẹp để có được một ban nhạc chuyên nghiệp? Trước đây, tôi có một cây đàn khá cũ, nhưng bây giờ, tôi đă phát luyện tập sử dụng guitar, và tôi thổi tiếng ồn của DC59 lên quá trường/ âm thứ 2. B giáng âm Bb, G tiểu tam hợp âm Gm, tiểu thất hợp âm Cm7. Khỉ thật, thời tiết quá tốt."...Who flash the shot like the bangbabangbang'a..." Nhịp điệu bài hát đột nhiên trở nên nhanh hơn, đồng thời, các cô gái đội cổ vũ, hai tay cầm hai quả bông, chạy lên sân khấu với nụ cười trên môi. “Đ-đúng như mình nghĩ, điều này quá…” Nghe giọng nói này, tôi liếc nhìn sang một bên, và tôi thấy Shirayuki, đang vô cùng xấu hổ, đứng ở lối vào sân khấu-- “A, thật là! Cậu đă ở đây rồi và cậu còn than phiền gì chứ! Đủ rồi, nhanh đi ra ngoài đi!” Như thể là bị đá lên sân khấu bởi Aria, Shirayuki chạy lên, và đứng ở trung tâm. Hô.Và người đang đỏ mặt đứng cạnh Shirayuki và giơ cao hai quả bông của cô ấy lên, chính là Aria. Đội cổ vũ được chỉ đạo bởi người có hệ thần kinh vận động tốt nhất là Aria, cùng với người mà Aria cực lực đề cử, Shirayuki được chọn tham gia vào phút cuối. Bởi vì ủy ban trù bị chiếm vị trí thứ nhất trong tâm trí Shirayuki, lời đề nghị này dường như được chấp nhận một cách khá dễ dàng. Lúc đầu, tôi có một chút lo lắng về Shirayuki, không biết liệu cô ấy có thể biểu diễn tốt hay không khi đó là lần đầu tiên của cô ấy. Tuy nhiên, khi cô ấy ở trên sân khấu, thật không hổ là một học sinh danh dự, cô ấy đă trình diễn một cách hoàn hảo các động tác nhịp điệu trước mặt khán giả .Mặc loại quần áo này trước mặt nhiều người khiến khuôn mặt cô ấy căng cứng và cực kỳ xấu hổ, nhưng mà Shirayuki, may mắn của cậu thực sự quá tệ khi cậu trở thành mục tiêu của Aria.Nếu cô ấy đă nhắm vào cậu,cậu sẽ không bao giờ thoát khỏi cô ấy. Cô ấy giống như một cái nam châm điện…được nối liền với một nhà máy điện vậy. "Each time we're in frooooooooont of enemies! We never hide'n sneak away!" Đối với Shirayuki, có thể có được dũng khí để xuất hiện trước mặt nhiều người như này, đều là do cuộc chiến. "Cô đă rời khỏi trường một mình, và sau đó cô còn sử dụng chiêu thức bị cấm. Nếu cô đă vi phạm một lần thì cũng không có gì khác biệt nếu cô làm thêm vài điều cô muốn"! Cô ấy được khuyến khích theo cách này bởi Aria, và cô ấy đă không thể kiềm chế, đồng ý tham gia đội cổ vũ. Cho dù người khác nói thế nào, tôi cho rằng đánh bại Ma kiếm là một kinh nghiệm quý giá đối với cô ấy. Well, có thể hiện tại cô ấy chỉ đang nhảy cổ vũ mà thôi, nhưng Shirayuki, tôi rất rõ ràng. Cậu không còn là ‘cá chậu chim lồng’ nữa rồi. Cậu có lẽ chỉ có thể bay gần tổ, nhưng cậu đă là một con chim có thể sử dụng đôi cánh của mình để bay--đúng vây, mmm, một con hạc. Cậu đă biến thành một con hạc mào đỏ. Lý do mà tôi nghĩ về những điều trên, là bởi vì tôi không muốn nghĩ về chế độ cuồng chiến-- Hai "ngọn" Fuji hùng vĩ… đang rung chuyển… dữ dội…! K-không ổn.Tôi sẽ chuyển đổi mất.Nhưng, tôi không thể.Tôi đang ở phía trước đám đông, tôi không thể liếc mắt đi nơi khác như trong các buổi luyện tập. Tôi phải tìm một cách! Tôi quay sang nhìn về phía Aria, bên cạnh Shirayuki.-- Một sự giải vây. Những "ng̣ọn núi" sẽ chỉ đứng yên một chỗ, không di chuyển đi đâu cả. Nhưng tôi vẫn không thể bất cẩn .Nguy hiểm vẫn chưa đi qua.Bởi vì Aria quá mức thấp bé nên quần áo của cô ấy hơi rộng một chút. "Núi lửa" có ở khắp mọi nơi mà tôi nhìn thấy. Điều đó rất có thể khiến tôi rơi vào tình huống còn nguy hiểm hơn nhiều so với lúc ở nhà kho dưới lòng đất. Nếu tôi tiến nhập vào trạng thái cuồng chiến ở một nơi có nhiều cô gái như ở đây, đó sẽ là dấu chấm hết cho tôi. Tóm lại, tôi cần nghĩ về một cái gì đó. Hmm. Well, một vài điều có thể đă xảy ra dưới mặt đất, nhưng trường trung học Butei đă không bị thổi bay và chúng tôi đă an toàn quay về tham dự lễ bế mạc Adseard… Hmm. "...Who flash the shot like the bangbabangbabang'a..." Đúng rồi, Jeanne. Jeanne d'Arc đệ thập tam.Theo lệnh từ cảnh sát và cục Butei Tokyo, cô ta là người đầu tiên bị thẩm vấn bởi Tsuduri-sensei từ Dagula. Lúc chúng tôi giao Jeanne, người đang giữ thái độ im lặng, cho Tsuduri, Tsuduri nói “Cô ấy vẫn có vẻ rất im lặng ,” với một nụ cười khiến tôi lạnh đến tận xương… Kiểu cười đó… đó là lần đầu tiên tôi nhìn thấy nó. "... người đó là ai, tôi muốn ôm chặt lấy cơ thể đó..." Pa! Cùng lúc, các cô gái ném quả bông của họ lên trời, và không khí trong hội trường nóng lên. Trong tay của họ là súng , lúc trước được giấu bên dưới váy. Và cũng giống như lời trong bài hát của họ, họ bắn chỉ thiên. Và tôi không chắc liệu hành động đó là do kế hoạch của họ, hay là bởi vì họ cảm thấy bị kích thích, nhưng chuyện này đă đi xa hơn rất nhiều so với trong các buổi diễn tập. Aaa... Đó là lý do tại sao tôi nói, đừng tổ chức loại lễ hội này. Mục đích của lễ hội này là làm cho hình ảnh của Butei, trong mắt người dân, tốt hơn, đúng không? Tôi chỉ hy vọng rằng người quay phim sẽ cắt bớt cảnh này trong quá trình biên tập Cuối cùng-- Các cô gái vây quanh Aria và Shirayuki, và bọn họ h́nh thành nên một đội h́nh như trong thể dục dụng cụ. Hoa giấy, được gắn ở phía trên sân khấu, được thả rải rác khắp xung quanh các cô gái-- "It makes my life change at all dramatic!" Cùng với điều này, Adseard đă kết thúc. Bởi vì đă nỗ lực thực hiện các động tác cổ vũ nhịp điệu Aru=Kata, Shirayuki đang thở dốc, cùng với một nụ cười sáng rỡ không chút bối rối với đám đông.Hoa giấy rơi khắp mọi phía xung quanh, như thể đang chúc mừng cho cô ấy bắt đầu một cuộc sống hoàn toàn mới. … Tại sao bữa tiệc chúc mừng lại được tổ chức tại nhà hàng gia đình? Buổi tiệc đầu tiên chúc mừng chúng tôi, những người trong ban nhạc, được tổ chức tại đây. Không phải các nữ cổ vũ viên sẽ đến câu lạc bộ Estella ở Odaiba à? Hai người mau ra khỏi đây và đi qua đó. Tuy nhiên, sự phản đối của tôi là vô nghĩa, như thường lệ.Vì vậy, đă có một buổi tiệc chúc mừng thứ hai được tổ chức, những người tham gia là Shirayuki, Aria và tôi. Buổi tiệc đă được tổ chức tại nhà hàng gia đình duy nhất trên đảo học viện, Roxi. Bởi vì chúng tôi đă bắt được Ma Kiếm, giải oan cho mẹ của Aria vốn được cáo buộc là Butel Killer--Bản án của Kanzaki Kanae-san đă được cắt giảm rất nhiều, nên Aria vui mừng khôn xiết, và cô ấy thông báo “Ngày hôm nay cứ để tôi!” Đây có lẽ là điều duy nhất có thể hiểu là tốt đối với tôi, nhưng dù thế nào đi nữa, cô cũng là quý tộc. Cô không thể chọn một cửa hàng tốt hơn ở đây à? Tuy nhiên, nếu tôi thực sự nói ra điều đó, cô ấy chắc chắn sẽ khoan một lỗ trên người tôi, vậy nên tôi chỉ lựa chọn loại bít-tết bò đắt nhất khi gọi món ăn để thể hiện sự bất măn của tôi. Sau khi tất cả chúng tôi đă gọi món xong, và dùng khăn lông ướt lau tay của mình… Tôi nhận ra rằng Aria và Shirayuki có một chút kỳ lạ. Bọn họ nhìn nhau, và bọn họ có vẻ như muốn nói điều gì đó, nhưng không người nào trong bọn họ có thể mở miệng.… Bầu không khí kiểu gì vậy. “V-về điều đó”. “V-về điều đó.” Shirayuki và Aria mở miệng cùng một lúc. “A, cậu trước đi.” “Không. cậu cứ nói trước đi.” “… Các cậu có muốn tôi rời đi chỗ khác không?” Tôi nói với Shirayuki, đang ngồi cạnh tôi. Cô ấy lắc đầu dữ dội, và sau đó cúi đầu xuống. “Ưm, đ…điều này, tôi muốn Kin-chan cũng nghe điều này. K… không có gì quan trọng đâu, nhưng tôi có một số điều cần nói với Aria.” … Cô ấy muốn tôi nghe một chuyện gì đó, và đó cũng là chuyện cô ấy định nói với Aria? “Về chuyện đó… lúc Kin-chan bị cảm lạnh… mình đă nói dối.” “Nói dối?” “Yeah… ừm… thuốc của Kin-chan đă không được mua bởi… mình.Lọ thuốc đó là… do Aria đă đặt ở đó, đúng không ?” Huh, Ngay lập tức,lọ thuốc mà tôi đă dùng lúc tôi đang có một cơn sốt… Người đă đặc biệt mua giúp tôi ‘xi-rô sâm tố nữ đặc biệt’, người đă lặng lẽ đặt nó trên cửa… “Người đó, là Aria?” …Nhìn vào Aria, người đang ngồi im lặng, có vẻ như Shirayuki đang cảm thấy vô cùng có lỗi.Aria, nhìn Shirayuki đang trong trạng thái đó, liếc đôi mắt màu hoa trà của cô ấy sang một bên, nhìn vào mặt tôi.… Phản ứng này nghĩa là gì vậy? “M-mọi chuyện ra là như vậy à?” Aria dường như vô thức đặt hai tay cô ấy về phía sau đầu của cô ấy, nghiêng hẳn người về phía sau. Và mặt cô ấy, lập tức đỏ lên một chút, liếc nhìn tôi một lần nữa. Ah. Tôi lập tức nhớ lại, khi mà chúng tôi ở trong cuộc cãi nhau trên mái nhà, Aria nói.. .“Một quý tộc không khoe khoang thành quả của mình. Bởi vì điều đó quá khó coi. Ngay cả khi những thành quả đó bị người khác cướp mất." ”Mọi chuyện …nghĩa là như vậy à?“ Nghe cô ấy nói rằng ‘có chuyện’ cô cần phải nói, tôi đă nghĩ về điều gì thật sự quan trọng , cậu thật sự đă làm tớ lo lắng vì những thứ không đâu đấy. Cô ấy không phủ nhận điều đó, vậy nên tôi đoán người đó thực sự là Aria. Vậy có nghĩa là, tại thời điểm đó, người đă nhẹ nhàng kiểm tra nhiệt độ cho tôi, là Aria? Tuy vậy, Aria đặt ngón tay của cô ấy lên cằm của Shirayuki, đẩy cô ấy trở lại. “Tôi không để ý đến chuyện đó. Được rồi, cô đă làm quá lên rồi và chuyện đó đă xong. Sau đó, là lượt của tôi.” “Mm, mm.” Việc này trông giống như hai người họ, trước khi đến đây, đă chuẩn bị để nói ‘chuyện gì đó’ với nhau. “Khụ, khụ.” Aria hắng giọng, và chỉnh lại tư thế của mình. --Shirayuki. Hăy trở thành nô lệ của tôi!” Whoosh! Ngón tay của cô ấy chỉ về phía Shirayuki, những lời của Aria--làm Shirayuki, tôi, và cả những chàng trai đang ngồi trong những gian hàng bên cạnh chúng tôi, đóng băng.Ah, hey, đừng nhìn sang phía bên này. “Cảm ơn Shirayuki.” Còn cậu, Aria.Cậu thậm chí không cho bất cứ ai có đủ thời gian để găi đầu mình truớc khi cậu kết thúc những gì cậu đang nói. "Về nguyên nhân mà chúng ta có thể bắt được Ma Kiếm, 30% là do cậu. 40% là do tôi, và 20% là do Reki.” … Cái gì? “Sau trận chiến này, tôi đă hiểu. Chiến đấu với Ma Kiếm, Jeanne d’Arc--nếu chúng ta tách ra và chiến đấu một đối một, chúng tôi chắc chắn sẽ thất bại. Sức mạnh tổng hợp của cả ba chúng tôi cuối cùng đă đánh bại được cô ta. Điều này, tôi đă nhận ra. ”Tôi đă muốn cô nhận ra điều đó từ rất lâu rồi ấy… Nhưng mà này, tôi cũng là một phần trong nhóm ba người, đúng không?“ Lý do mà chúng ta có thể đạt được chiến thắng chính là vì đă làm việc theo nhóm. Ngay từ đầu, tôi--không quan tâm kẻ thù là ai, tôi có thể tự mình giao chiến với mọi kẻ thù, với một người cộng sự có thể cho phép tôi sử dụng toàn bộ sức mạnh của mình. Nhưng trên thực tế… vẫn có những kẻ thù mà chúng tôi không thể đánh bại chỉ với hai người. Điều đó có nghĩa là, nếu chúng ta có ai đó có năng lực đặc biệt, chúng ta sẽ ổn. Đặc biệt là cậu, Shirayuki, một người bạn đồng hành người có một năng lực mà tôi không có. Ô. Bạn đồng hành, hử? Nó trông có vẻ như là Aria-san cũng đă học được một điều gì đó có ích ở trường của của chúng ta Nhưng Shirayuki, người cô ấy đang chỉ vào, đang thì thầm“N-nô lệ… làm sao tôi có thể làm được loại chuyện như vậy… nhưng nếu là nô lệ của Kin-chan…” những điều kiểu như thế, và cô ấy không có vẻ như đang lắng nghe. “Bây giờ, giao ước của chúng ta đă hoàn thành, nhưng từ lúc này, cậu nên hành động cùng với Kinji! Sau này, chúng ta sẽ làm mọi thứ cùng nhau như là một nhóm, huấn luyện khả năng phối hợp nhóm của chúng ta! Đây, đây là ch́a khóa phòng Kinji! Sau này, cậu có thể đến bất cứ lức nào mà cậu muốn!” “Cảm ơn Aria! Cảm ơn Kinji!” "OOOOOOII!" Nhìn thấy Aria thả chìa khóa vào túi áo trước ngực của Shirayuki với tốc độ không phải của con người, tôi ngă khỏi chiếc ghế của mình với một tiếng uỵch. “Không được, không được, điều đó là không thể! Đó là ký túc xá nam.” “Có điều gì không đúng à, nô lệ số 1?” Cậu! Không, cả hai người! Không bao giờ nghe tôi nói… Nếu các người lắng nghe tôi, tôi sẽ vô cùng hạnh phúc… "Liệu cô có thể suy nghĩ lại?” Âm lượng giọng nói của tôi đột nhiên nhỏ lại, lý do là, Aria đang rút hai khẩu súng của cô ấy ra giữa câu nói của tôi. Tại thời điểm đó, cô phục vụ vừa mang ra thức ăn mà chúng tôi gọi, hơi sợ hăi.Nước khoáng, và một suất bít-tết bò. Trà Oolong và risotto( Risotto là một món cơm Ư nấu với với nước dùng chứa nhiều kem. Nước dùng có thể làm từ thịt, cá hoặc rau củ. Nhiều loại risotto có phô mai Parmesan, bơ và hành tây.).Và còn thêm Coca-cola và peach-bun-don… Cái quái gì thế? ai đă gọi thực đơn này, bước ra khỏi đây!( Peach: đào; bun: bánh bao nhân nho hoặc bánh ngọt don: người quý tộc hoặc quý phái. Không thấy có món nào tên như thế này, đây có thể là cái tên do Aria nghĩ ra để gọi một món ăn bình thường để thể hiện mình là quý tộc nên anh Kinji mới cáu lên.) “Tốt rồi! Với sự ra đời của nô lệ số 2, cạn lyyyyyyy!” “Cạn ly! … Tôi rất hạnh phúc! Tôi thật sự rất hạnh phúc! Chiếc chìa khóa này… là minh chứng cho tình yêu của tôi và Kin-chan". Tôi, nô lệ số 1, dưới sự cổ vũ của Aria, người đang vui đến nỗi nhắm tịt mắt lại, và Shirayuki, người đang rơi nước mắt vì niềm vui, đă hoàn toàn bị nắm mũi dắt đi.( nguyên văn là ‘had been completely taken advantage of.’ Tớ thấy dịch là ‘bị nắm mũi dắt đi’ ><.) Aaa, thôi thì… “Sao cũng được!” Cứ như thể cố gắng cạn chén cho chất lỏng trong cốc trào ra ngoài, chén của tôi chạm mạnh vào chén của bọn họ. Bởi vì chuyện đó, hai thực thể gây rắc rối này vẫn tiếp tục đi vào và đi ra nhà của tôi. Ngay sau khi rời khỏi nhà hàng gia đình, Shirayuki mang tất cả mọi thứ cô ấy có thể cần dùng đến đến phòng của tôi, và Aria thì đang xem tập phim thứ hai của the animal space fantasy special, reo lên một cách vui vẻ “Thật~dễ~thương~! Kinji, nhìn đi, nhìn đi! Đó là một đàn rái cá!” Trong lúc nhảy lên và nhảy xuống trên ghế sô pha của tôi. Giày của cô ấy bị ném ra một cách cẩu thả xung quanh cửa ra vào. Cũng như đôi vớ đen của cô ấy bị bỏ mặc trên sàn nhà. "Ê, cô không quên rằng đây là phòng của tôi đấy chứ, Aria-san?“ "Aria, về tính toán vừa rồi của cô lúc ở nhà hàng gia đình." Một cách không hài lòng, tôi ngồi xuống bên cạnh Aria, người đang nhảy kênh để bỏ qua quảng cáo .“Cái gì vậy?” “Tôi muốn nói về việc cô tính toán tỷ lệ nguyên nhân của việc tại sao chúng ta bắt được Ma Kiếm. Cậu có 40%, Shirayuki là 30%, và Reki là 20%... Có nghĩa là, tôi có 10%.” Tôi than phiền. “Ngươi chỉ có ích vào lúc cuối.” Aria tiếp tục nhấn bộ điều khiển, thậm chí còn không thèm nhìn tôi trong lúc trả lời. “…Sau đó tôi thực sự cảm thấy muốn vô hiệu mối quan hệ của chúng tôi như là những cộng sự.” “Tuy nhiên, sau đó ngươi đă khá cool đấy, ngươi biết không?" Aria, người vừa cực kỳ vui vẻ khi xem những con rái cá, quay đầu cô ấy lại… Pa. Và nháy mắt. Cô, cô…Chỉ quay lại như vậy và nháy mắt một cách nhẹ nhàng với tôi Như thế là phạm luật. Cách đó quá dễ thương.Tôi cảm thấy như là trái tim của tôi bị bắn trúng bởi một mũi tên mini. “Cộng sự-san, ta đă dừng theo dõi TV vì ngươi, vậy nên hăy cẩn thận lắng nghe, được chứ? Ngươi… có cùng đẳng cấp với Shirayuki. Tính chính đang rất khác so với thời gian qua, nhưng ngươi, đối với ta, có một năng lực cần thiết cho tất cả những người mang trong mình dòng máu của Holmes. Sau trận chiến vừa rôi, ta một lần nữa thừa nhận điều này. Đó là lý do tại sao, bổ khuyết cho những điều ta thiếu, ngươi là--” Aria ngồi trên ghế sô pha, quay sang đối mặt với tôi.Có vẻ như, trước khi nói câu cuối cùng, cô ấy muốn ngồi ngang tầm với tôi. “--một người quan trọng với ta.” Đôi mắt hoa trà của Aria, nhìn thẳng vào tôi--khiến tôi không nói nên lời. Cô... đang tự cho mình là trung tâm, đúng chứ? Nhưng, tôi, ngay lúc này, cảm thấy rằng không có cách nào để tôi có thể kháng cự. Bởi cô gái nhỏ bé đang ngồi trước mặt tôi… Khỉ thật, tôi như vậy là bởi vì cô ấy quá dễ thương, phải không nhỉ? K-không, điều đó không đúng, Kinji. Điều này là bởi vì tôi không thể từ chối một đứa trẻ. Yeah, nhất định là như vậy. “CÔ VỪA NÓI CÁI Gì?!” Từ phía sau chúng tôi, một giọng nói cuồng loạn vang lên. --Ôi, ôi, chết tiệt! Mặt tôi tái đi và tôi nhìn lại. Phía sau chiếc ghế sô pha, "‘-là một người quan trọng với tôi’!Ý cô là gì !” Tôi không cần phải nói điều này, nhưng đó là một Shirayuki đang điên cuồng. T-tôi nói rằng điều này thực sự đáng sợ, Shirayuki! Đôi mắt đó cứ xoay tròn như thế, tôi thậm chí không thể nói cô ấy đang tập trung nhìn vào cái gì? Cậu đang nổi điên lên vì cái gì chứ ?? Ít nhất cậu cũng nên nói cho tôi biết điều đó, cậu biết đấy! Vì sự an toàn của tôi! “Tôi cảnh cáo cậu! Aria!” “Cái… cái gì vậy! Cái quái gì làm cậu giận thế!" Aria không thể không rút lui trước khuôn mặt như bị quỷ ám của Shirayuki. Shi. Aria bước hụt chân, và cô ấy ngă xuống đất. “ Đừng nghĩ rằng cậu đă thắng! Tôi-tôi-tôi cũng đă h-hôn Kin-chan--!” Shirayuki vung thanh katana của cô ấy, thứ vừa đột nhiên xuất hiên trong tay cô ấy, nhảy lên ghế sô pha, chém xuống về phía Aria “C-cô vừa nói cái gì!?” Aria, đột nhiên nghe về chuyện nụ hôn một lần nữa, đỏ mặt giận giữ, lăn sang một bên, tránh đ̣òn tấn công của Shirayuki. RRắc! Aaa, cái bàn lại bị phá hỏng một lần nữa… “Ḥa! Tôi nói đó là một trận chiến! Chúng ta! Trong trái tim của Kin-chan! Vị thế của chúng ta là ngang nhau! Tôi, sau này! Chỉ cần tôi đi trước cô một bước là ổn! Đó là cách của tôi!” Shirayuki hét lên những lý do không đâu, và bắt đầu vung thanh kiếm của cô ấy xung quanh. RC! Rắc! Cô ấy lại một lần nữa phá hỏng những đồ nội thất mới mà chúng tôi đă mua. “Ah, hey, nô lệ #2! Cậu chỉ là một tên nô lệ,và cậy dám làm điều này với chủ nhân của mình hay sao?Mmau bình tĩnh lại!” Aria, đang liên tục tránh né các cuộc tấn công của Shirayuki. Cuối cùng-- Bang! Sau khi bắn một phát cảnh cáo, cô ấy tạo ra một cái lỗ đen ngòm trên trần nhà với khẩu Colt M1911 của cô ấy. Tôi xin lỗi, những người hàng xóm của chúng tôi, tôi thật sự rất xin lỗi. “C-c-cô chỉ là vợ bé--Cô vẫn c̣òn không thấy xấu hổ sau khi đánh cắp người đàn ông của tôi!” Shirayuki hoàn toàn không bị đe dọa. Đôi lông mày của cô ấy, ở phía dưới viền tóc ngang trán gọn gàng trang nhă, đă hoàn toàn giương lên, và cô ấy lao về phía Aria. Aaah, tôi kkhông thể. Tôi không thể dừng điều đó lại được nữa. “Kinji! Ngươi đă hôn Shirayuki như thế nào! Ngươi,ngươi,ngươi đă làm loại hành động như vậy với khách hàng của ngươi à!? Ngươi là một Butei vô liêm sỉ! Nghĩ ra cái gì đó để ngừng cô ta lại đi!” Ôi, Aria.Khiến cho nô lệ số 2 nổi điên lên là cô mà. Mà sao cũng được, vì sự an toàn của bản thân tôi, trước khi cơn thịnh nộ của cô ấy hướng về phía tôi, tôi sẽ phải thoát khỏi vu nữ có vũ trang. Nghĩ theo hướng đó, tôi bước đi… Xuyên qua phòng khách, ra ban công. Click. Đó là một cabin chống đạn. “Hậu quả thì mấy người tự lo đi!” Trong những ngày này, tôi đă học được một điều. Quadra Aria. Vu nữ có vũ trang Shirayuki. Nếu là chuyện có liên quan đến cả hai người, thì chỉ có chế độ cuồng chiến đáng ghét của tôi có lẽ có thể xoa dịu tình hình.Cho dù thế nào đi nữa, nếu tôi cứ liên tục trốn tránh và không vào trạng thái cuồng chiến, cộng với việc tiếp tục làm nhiệm vụ với họ, dù tôi có bao nhiêu cái mạng cũng không đủ. Nếu như tình hình thực sự trở nên xấu đi... Sau đó tôi sẽ cần phải vào trạng thái cuồng chiến một lần nữa. Nhưng vẫn c̣òn rất nhiều vấn đề. Chế độ cuồng chiến là một cái gì đó không thể kích hoạt bởi chính mình.Anh trai tôi có thể... nhưng phương pháp đó quá khó khăn đối với tôi. Và sau đấy cũng là vấn đề.Các cô gái có thể thích tính cách mới của tôi, và nó sẽ trở thành một ṿòng luẩn quẩn, làm cho tôi liên tục vào trạng thái cuồng chiến, giống như lúc ở trường trung học. Nhưng vấn đề lớn nhất là, sự kích thích tâm sinh lí( không phải kích thích tình dục) chính là chìa khóa kích hoạt trạng thái cuồng chiến của tôi,bất kể thế nào, tôi cũng không thể để lộ ra điều đó. Aah, thật là... Có quá nhiều vấn đề, tôi thực sự không biết phải làm gì. Bất cứ điều gì cũng được, một cách để giải quyết những vấn đề này..Tôi sẽ đợi đến lúc tiến nhập vào trạng thái cuồng chiến để suy nghĩ về nó .“Kinji! Đến đây giúp ta! Hoặc nếu không--” À mà, điều mà tôi cần phải làm ngay bây giờ là-- “Ta sẽ khoan một lỗ trên người ngươi!” Tôi phớt lờ giọng nói lanh lảnh của Aria. Cót két. Tôi mở của cabin với tiếng ồn đó. Và một lần nữa, tôi nên cầu nguyện. Tôi hy vọng rằng khi ngày mai đến, tôi vẫn còn sống. Category:Hidan no Aria